Why Can't It Be Like That
by Binky1987
Summary: Modern AU. One-Shot. She was a florist by day but her ultimate passion was dancing. One day, Zen's body guard chances upon her at a most unsavory place, dancing away without care. Was this the cute florist that smiled so sweetly at his boss? Wearing those leather outfits underneath? It triggers a course of events, leading her to question what she wants...and who.


**Why Can't It Be Like That**

Obi had never felt so amazed in his entire life. If someone told him that he would be witnessing something like this when he woke up this morning, he would have told them 'you're dreaming'.

The way her body moved, so quick and and then slow when she needed to and was flexible too. She could easily back flip and every move she made was expertly performed.

He had always known she was a good dancer, after all, his boss Zen Wistalia had mentioned that she studied and completed a degree in the arts and had apparently studied various forms of dance. She had even traveled North of Clarines, across the border to Gladgolt to study their tribe dances, went to Lyrias to study folk dance, went to a place in Tanbaran to study Latin dance, straight from the source and one day she left the confines of her apartment in Clarines to stay with the teens in down town Wistal to learn hip hop and jazz.

She had stayed in hostel houses that week and Zen had not been happy about it. He'd ordered Obi to go and keep an eye on her and that was the week Shirayuki had found out that Obi was much more accustomed to that life than she had thought.

Much to his surprise, Shirayuki felt more at home on the street than she did staying at Zen's mansion. Obi had always thought Shirayuki came from a wealthy family but in actual fact, she had been an orphan at the age of ten and had lived on the streets of Tanbarun just fine on her own.

 _"It will always be my home, Obi," she said with a fond smile. "I feel privileged that Zen helps me and allows me to stay at his mansion sometimes, but...its not home."_

It was the best week of his life and he learned how good she was with the orphaned teens and how she moved so gracefully - in any type of dance she chose. He wouldn't say she was a natural but her determination and will to never give up was how she was one of the best dancers in the country.

And now, as he looked up at the stage, his mouth slightly open, he knew without a doubt that his Miss was the most amazing woman he'd ever met. And by God, her body was unbelievably sexy, he didn't have words to describe it.

Was this really Wistal's florist, Shirayuki? The kind, sweet, beautiful woman who always smiled so cutely when Zen arrived to visit her place of work? The woman who was dating Zen Wistalia - the brother of the President of Clarines?

To be honest, he wasn't exactly _meant_ to be here. However, he wasn't impartial to these kinds of places and he _definitely_ used go to these clubs sometimes when he wasn't on a job; he hadn't intended on it tonight because he'd left that life of darkness and filth behind.

But Suzu had insisted though because tonight was his bucks night and he had come to visit him especially so they could go out and party since this was his one night of freedom which Yuzuri had allowed.

Obi had met him through a job once and not the job he was at now as body guard and 'messenger' for Zen Wistalia. It had been a kill order but apparently, whoever ordered it had double booked and Suzu had been there to pick up the contract too.

In the end, Obi gave him the contract and they went to the tavern afterwards; he didn't remember much of that night. It turned out that Suzu was actually a Herbalist but since times were tough, he had turned to a life of crime.

Then one day, he met a Botanist named Yuzuri and that was the moment he told Obi he wanted to leave that life and said that Obi should do the same.

Suzu had been ecstatic when he found out Obi got a job with the Wistalia's.

"Is that who I think it is?" exclaimed Suzu from beside him at the table, with wide eyes. He slammed his drink on the table, leaning over to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Obi sighed. So much for his night off.

"She...I've never seen her in so little clothing, dude. Wait till Yuzuri hears about this!" laughed Suzu, cacking himself just thinking about his wife-to-be's reaction.

Obi snapped his gaze over at his best friend and shook his head. "The boss ain't gonna like this," said Obi over the music and got up from the table.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Suzu, with an eyebrow raised.

Obi frowned, thinking of a plan of attack, his eyes back on her. The song was ending and he couldn't help but stare at every perfect curve of her body.

Her outfit was enough to make his blood rush south very fast and yes, she did that on a normal basis with clothes _on_ but this was...on a whole new level.

He wondered if she had worn that set of leather bra and panties underneath her work outfit this morning when he visited her for lunch.

But how was he going to approach this? He had to know why she was dancing at a strip club and well...he had an obligation to tell his boss what his woman was up to, didn't he?

So he did the only reasonable thing he could think of and walked up the stage, where some other unsavory individuals were waiting with notes in their hands.

Shirayuki hadn't gone near them but as her eyes locked with his just before she made a twirl with the music, her eyes recognised him. He swore they widened a little but she kept on dancing, swinging her hips, jumped onto the pole and began to spin but all of a sudden she was back on the ground and she was near him now; close enough for him to take a good look at her appreciatively.

And then the song ended and the announcer spoke, asking for the room to give applause to "Rose".

She walked off the stage in a hurry, wolf whistles and shouts ringing through the air and as she walked behind the curtain, she glanced at him once and then she was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks for today, Yuki," spoke a girl with a big smile. "The boss said you can come any time to fill in for Trina."

Shirayuki laughed and leaned up to give the black haired beauty a hug. "Thanks for having me."

"So did you learn anything?" asked the girl with an eyebrow raised.

The red head looked thoughtful.

"Yeah. I love all kinds of dance and this is no exception so I will definitely come again some time!"

And then she was fully clothed, with a thin, soft material coat covering her upper body with her arms wrapped around herself. If she'd known it was going to be this chilly, she would have brought a proper overcoat.

"Its funny who you meet in the red light district, huh, Miss?"

Shirayuki groaned and turned to look over her shoulder, her bright green meeting his auburn eyes.

" _God_ , I thought I saw you," she grumbled, with a shiver.

She wore leggings and a short denim skirt and Obi seemed to notice this as well - why hadn't she anticipated this weather?

Suddenly he was behind her, his black leather coat removed and put it over her shoulders. She looked up at him with a small smile, noticing he was in casual clothing as he wore sneakers, black denim jeans and a grey Henley shirt. But he still had that scarf on that he always wore.

He looked much more muscular than when he was at work and she blamed the tight fitting long sleeve shirt he wore. Tall too.

"Look, Obi-"

"The boss ain't gonna like this, Miss," he interrupted before she could explain and he looked down at her thoughtfully.

The back alley way they stood in at the back of the club was dark, with a dim, flickering light a few meters away being the only thing to keep the alley way from complete darkness.

Shirayuki stared at him blankly. What would she say? She needed to convince him not to tell Zen.

"Will you let me explain?"

Obi pursed his lips and nodded with a shrug. "You can explain, but you know I have to tell him-"

"Why? Why do you have to tell him?" she exclaimed. "You're clearly off duty!"

He stared down at her and sighed. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Look, Obi. I was filling in for a friend and also, I've always wanted to dance in a place like this. I got the girls to show me some moves and I have to say...I thoroughly enjoyed it," beamed Shirayuki with a slight tint in her cheeks.

Obi put his hands in his jean pockets, slouching a little and glared at her.

"You enjoy those creeps wolf whistling at you and most likely thinking dirty thoughts about you? That's sick Miss. And here I thought you were an innocent, sweet florist who was dating my boss," said Obi with a smirk, with a raised eyebrow.

Shirayuki was not amused. "We're not _dating_ and you know that's not why I'm doing it...I just told you its-" she began, her cheeks fully flushed at his implication that she enjoyed men drooling at her feet.

"-because you like to dance, I know. Of course I know that," finished Obi and then he went quiet, his eyes boring into hers intensely.

Any other woman he wouldn't believe, not in the slightest, but Shirayuki was so different to any other woman he'd ever met. And she truly just _did_ love to dance, he knew that so well.

"You always love to dance, Miss," he said quietly. "Even with the street urchins, as Mister Haruka likes to call them."

Her eyes narrowed at the mention of that man. "Yeah, well, he wouldn't even know what its like to live on the street. I give him five minutes before he would be crying to his mother."

And then Obi laughed, agreeing wholly with that statement.

"Obi. There's no point in telling Zen," huffed Shirayuki as she handed his jacket back to him. "I know you're disappointed because you're out for Suzu's bucks night but please don't worry."

"Oh? I wasn't disappointed, not at all, but if the boss man asks, I'll have to tell him."

She didn't know how to take that statement. He was giving her a compliment because he liked what he saw, well, that's how it sounded but then he was also saying he would rat her out.

But why was she mad? They were friends, weren't they?

"He wouldn't care, even if you did mention it. We're not dating, Obi, we can't because I'm just a common florist and Zen is the Vice-President of Clarines," she had sadness in her voice at this prospect and Obi could hear it.

"That may be so, Miss, but he cares a lot about you. I _have_ to-"

Shirayuki clenched her fists at her side and turned to walk away. She turned her head, her eyes showing fire and he widened his in surprise.

"Do what you have to do then, but I enjoyed myself and I'm not ashamed of that," she said evenly before turning her head to face forward.

She felt remorse for getting angry at him, who was she to put Obi in such a position anyway? This was his job and even though it was his night off, he was loyal to Zen and she had to admire that.

He felt like an asshole though, he _did_ and so he closed his eyes for a second and sighed. "Miss-"

"I'm sorry. I'll...I'll tell him tomorrow. You should go back in, Suzu will be waiting for you. Its his night off, remember?" she said softly, turning with a smile on her face and then she walked off, toward the main street.

Obi wanted to call out to her but she was walking away and she was right because Suzu _was_ waiting for him. But he wanted to run after her because they were _friends_ too and why the hell had he insisted on telling his boss anyway? Stupid.

Yeah, he felt like such an asshole. So he went back inside when he saw that she had caught a cab but the whole night, no matter which pretty, topless girl came onto the stage, all he could think of was the girl with red hair, dancing, not knowing or caring that she was the only truly beautiful woman to grace the stage that night.

It was imprinted on his mind, like she always was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he walked into the office that morning, dressed in his usual suit that he was required to wear on a daily basis, he was greeted with Mitsuhide's stern gaze.

"Mister...what's with you this morning?" asked Obi with an amused smile, walking up to the man who was sitting at a desk outside Zen's office.

"Zen wants to see you but he looked... _tense_ ," he said with a frown as the large guard and advisor remembered Zen's demeanor from earlier.

Mitsuhide had his head poking out from around his flat screen monitor, looking at the body guard and nodded toward the door. "Go on, Obi."

He didn't like the sound of this.

When he opened the doors, he saw Kiki speaking to someone (who he knew was Zen) who sat in a high back leather chair, facing the window behind his desk. She was leaning down, nodding, and then her gaze met Obi's and she pursed her lips but he swore he saw them upturned a little.

Was it amusement? He wasn't sure.

He cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me, Master?"

Suddenly the chair slowly squeaked and swiveled (almost comically) until Zen was facing him in the chair with a glare.

"You may go Kiki. And tell Mitsuhide that I'll _do_ my paperwork soon-"

"Oh, you mean now, don't you Sir?"

Zen flinched at her tone and nodded. She smiled, nodded toward Obi and left, closing the doors behind her.

"So. You saw her last night."

Obi gulped in terror. Oh dear, she had been true to her word.

"Yes, Master."

Zen's jaw tightened. "You saw her l-like _that_..."

The body guard raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"And just what were you doing at a strip club, anyway, Obi?"

Obi sighed. So she _really_ told him. He was going to do the same anyway but it was as if she was...trying to get _him_ in trouble before he got _her_ in trouble. Is that how this game was going to be played?

"Master, I was already there with my friend. It was his bucks night and I rarely go out, so I didn't see the harm. I couldn't help it if Miss was on the stage in leather underwear, shaking her hips with all the other men at her feet."

Zen's eyes widened and his cheeks began to flush a slight shade of pink.

"She...she what?"

Maybe he went too far, but it wasn't as if he was _lying_.

"Well, you know how she loves to dance and she seeks out all sorts of dancing...even strip tease. Not that she was stripping at all, Master, she wasn't. For her it was all about the moves," explained Obi but as he said that statement, he felt like he was digging the hole deeper rather than satiating Zen's horror.

A vein on Zen's forehead throbbed and he was clenching his fists on top of his desk with a look of death on his face.

"She...she said she danced on the stage but I assumed she was...fully clothed-"

"Come now, Master. Its not like she hasn't worn outfits like that before while dancing...its just that its usually in a different setting and perhaps not leather," reasoned Obi as he walked forward toward the desk where Zen seemed to be having a heart attack.

Zen reached up to his tie and loosened it a little. "Is it hot in here? I think its hot. I'm just going to open the window."

Obi's lips began to upturn into an amused smile at the way his boss seemed so flustered by all this. He really was a straight and narrow sort of fellow and seemed to not be taking the news of Shirayuki dancing half naked in front of a sea of men very well.

Once the window was open and Zen was back in his chair, he sighed.

"What you say is true but...a strip club? How is that going to look like if people found out that a _close_ friend of mine goes to a strip club to perform? And lets be honest, the tabloids _know_ that Shirayuki is more than a close friend-"

"Master, if she's that close to you then shouldn't you make it official?" asked Obi, finding it hard to believe that his boss would let a girl like this pass him by.

Hell, if he were in his position...

"I can't. I'm the Vice-President of the country, Obi...she's just..." but he didn't finish the sentence because he knew how awful it sounded.

Because Shirayuki wasn't _just;_ she was so much more than that but on paper and reputation, well, that was another story.

Obi expected that answer. "Master, if we're done, I believe you have paperwork?"

Zen nodded. "Thank you for your information. I'll talk to Shirayuki about this soon. Can you go and look over the security preparations for the peace treaty with Glangolt?"

Obi nodded nonchalantly and took his leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is war, by the way."

Obi rolled his eyes as he put the sandwich in his mouth, taking a large bite, and chewed thoughtfully.

"Do you know how long I had to convince him that it was because I love dancing? Which is _true_ by the way!"

He swallowed his food, not taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading that rested on his lap with his long legs up on the table, crossed, and he leaned back in his chair.

"Thanks for the sandwich, Miss," he said, without looking up.

"Don't change the subject!"

They were out in the kitchen behind the florist shop front. Obi came here so often, it was like his second office. Not that he had an office, really.

Finally he lowered the page he was reading and looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. "Fine. But you started it."

She shrilled, her eyes wide at his audacity. "I did not! I just did what you said _you_ were going to do, so don't blame me!"

"Oh, but I do wholly blame you, Miss."

His auburn eyes had amusement but there was also a challenge burning within them.

"How so? You said-"

"I know I said I was going to tell him, though, I would have changed my mind but its too late now cos the cats outta the bag, Miss," he said with a shrug and then his eyes went back to the page he was reading and he lifted the page up closer to his face.

When he reached for his sandwich again, he found Shirayuki standing above him with it in her hand and away from his grasp.

He lowered the newspaper again and glared at her. "Oh, so you're an Indian giver, now?" The words sounded stern but anyone who knew him as well as Shirayuki would know that he was just messing with her.

She leaned her face toward his and his eyes widened in shock but then she moved past his cheek and spoke in his ear. Her lips were so close to his ear and her breath tickled his skin.

"Just wait, Obi. I'll be watching your every move and I _will_ have my revenge," she said huskily in his ear.

Obi would be lying if he said that her voice and the sultry look she gave him didn't turn him on. Instead of revealing anything of the sort, though, he took the opportunity to grab his sandwich back and leaned in. While he was there, he whispered something in her ear too.

"I look forward to it, Miss," he drawled back, causing her cheeks to flush a little. She was stunned and then used that to successfully grab his food from her hand.

Shirayuki huffed and sat her bottom on the table beside him, fuming.

He found her behavior funny and amusing because it was just harmless fun, right? The flirting thing they had going, it was just something they always did.

Flirting wasn't an attachment and it wasn't admitting anything, hell, he didn't even think that Shirayuki _knew_ that's what they were doing anyway. But he did.

And then after a few moments, they were back into normal conversation. Although, she didn't even know if Obi was even listening to her ramble on because he was still reading the newspaper.

What she didn't know was that he always listened to her intently; always had, even when she thought he was snoozing or reading or fiddling with something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were on a date and she had been looking forward to this for months. Just her and Zen, enjoying themselves without any distractions.

For once, it was just Shirayuki and Zen - not Zen Wistalia, Vice-President, just Zen.

His laughter was infectious and she laughed along with him when he told her about Mitsuhide's awkward behavior around Kiki of late.

"...and for the life of me, I just don't understand why he doesn't just ask her out. There's no rule that I have about not dating colleagues."

And then her laughter died and a half smile remained. "Yes, I don't understand either."

Her eyes revealed emotion in them and he looked at her, knowing that she didn't just mean Mitsuhide.

"Shirayuki...you know that I _want_ to but Brother won't allow it," he said with remorse, his blue orbs flickering to hers before he looked elsewhere.

They were lying on the grass, a picnic between them, in a quiet part of his grounds where he lived and away from the public eye.

It was always like this, going on dates here or in places where Zen wouldn't be recognised; always away from prying eyes.

And her mind wandered to the times she would have lunch with Obi and when they would go bush walking on weekends with Ryuu - all in public...free from caring about reputations or who would see them.

Why couldn't it be like that with Zen?

"And when you do stuff like dancing in a strip club, well, that just makes it harder for him to accept us," Zen said with a sigh, reaching down to pluck a grape from the stem and then he put it in his mouth.

Shirayuki frowned, deep in thought. She knew that it held them back a bit but she had enjoyed every minute of her dance.

Its what truly made her happy...dancing. She didn't feel the least bit regretful about it but she should, shouldn't she? Because now it was putting strain on them and by now, President Izana had probably found out about it too.

"I want him to accept us, Shirayuki, I do...but this life...in my world there are sacrifices you have to make. And maybe dancing is one of them."

A breeze blew by and the thought of having to give up what she loved really caused her inward pain. Could she do it?

Shirayuki nodded but didn't really know what she was agreeing to because she was thinking about what her life would be like without her passion.

She decided she could have both.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shirayuki adjusted her pull ups, fastening the clips from her underwear to the stockings. She admitted, these outfits were a bit 'out there', but she had worn skimpy outfits before and that had been in front of hundreds of people who _legitimately paid_ to see her at a concert and on a stage.

So this wasn't really anything different.

She had been sure to find out Zen's whereabouts and even Obi's before agreeing to fill in for her friend again tonight. The girl was pregnant so she had after hours doctor's appointments to go to and so doing this was two-fold for her.

Helping a friend and experiencing this type of dance. She felt giddy just thinking about how much fun she was about to have.

Shirayuki knew that there were men out there probably ogling her body but when she danced on a stage, the people watching her never affected her because she would forget they were there once she started dancing. Her love of the sport was just too great and it made her happy to do what she loved.

She'd practiced the routine after she had asked Ryuu if she could leave the florist early today as Garrack hadn't been around at the time - so she knew she could do better than the previous night.

Her red locks flowed freely behind her as she rushed onto the stage when the music started. It was an upbeat song by a popular artist, although, she couldn't recall who it was.

Her moves were flawless, relaxed and yet, methodical. She never missed a step and her back flip landed her near the pole where she ran forward and spun around to end her routine. She was out of breath, her chest glistening with beads of sweat as it moved up and down rapidly, but she smiled as she left the stage - even though she knew that the cat calls and crude comments being yelled out were directed at her.

"You were good out there, babe," said a busty blonde girl who was getting ready to go out to the stage too. She grinned down at Shirayuki as she passed her.

"Thanks Angel, you'll be amazing too, I'm sure!" exclaimed Shirayuki, encouragingly.

The woman laughed. "Well, probably not as amazing as you. At least you have proper moves, I just move around sexily until the song finishes," she laughed with a shrug. "But hey, its a job, I can't complain. Oh and thanks for filling in for Trina again."

The cold breeze hit her again but she wasn't going to give into it. She set off toward the street when a familiar figure stepped out into the blinking dim light of the alley way.

Shirayuki groaned. "Did you watch again?"

"No," he lied.

"Are you going to-"

"No," he said as he went into step beside her as they walked to the main street. "We all know how that turned out last time."

She couldn't help but smile and when she hailed a cab, he got in with her.

As the cab pulled out after she gave the driver directions, she turned to the window and it started to rain. She had her arms folded over her chest and her legs were crossed, but she could feel his gaze. She wasn't even going to question why he was here (knowing she was told by Mitsuhide earlier that Obi had plans with a friend) because she was glad.

"Obi...he said I can't dance anymore."

"What?" he spat, incredulously.

"I guess we all have to give up something we love _sometime_ , right?" she spoke but she didn't actually believe her words. Not at all.

Obi didn't answer because he didn't agree but at the same time he didn't want to speak out against Zen either. So he remained silent.

"I understand him and I know that he didn't want to say that but with his position _he_ has to make sacrifices too. I just...I don't know if I could do it," she said quietly, her eyes looking out the window at how sad it all looked now that it was dark, wet and windy outside. "Does that make me selfish?"

"No."

Finally she turned to look at him and he noticed the tears in her eyes. And then she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her face in his chest.

Obi let her and he placed his arms around her small frame with a hand at the back of her head.

She was surprised when he got out of the cab with her, a hand at the back of his head, rubbing through his hair awkwardly.

"So, I've seen you off and-"

"Do you want to come up for a coffee?" she asked softly, her eyes expectant and hopeful. "You can tell me about your 'many secrets' and 'aliases'."

She used her fingers to imitated speech marks when she said it and he couldn't help but laugh at how she remembered those small details of when he first met her.

He knew he shouldn't. He knew that she was the one thing that was untouchable. When he had started his new life, around three years ago, he was so grateful.

Then he met Shirayuki, passing by the flower shop after work. She had dropped a handful of wrapped roses and he bent down to help her.

He kept helping her, every day after work, and then one day he realised that his boss knew her too. And that was the moment he knew that Shirayuki was the one condition to his new life.

Its like someone out there who gave him this opportunity to live his life squarely said 'have anything else...just don't go there...'

But tonight, she just looked a little broken. Who was he to refuse her offer?

"Alright, but I was thinking of something stronger to drink, actually."

Shirayuki shook her head in disappointment. "I still have your bottle of scotch up there. I don't drink so it just sits there."

Obi opened the door for her as she entered the code for the door. "Don't look so disappointed. You like dancing and I like drinking...is that so bad?" he joked.

Shirayuki shook her head with a smile and then stopped outside the lift. They waited for it to arrive.

"This is a freebie tonight. I won't exact my revenge on anything said or done here, I promise...I just...thank you for the company, Obi," she spoke genuinely and when she looked up she was surprised to see him already staring down at her.

"Revenge, huh? Don't think you have a chance...I remember seeing how you moved on that pole tonight-"

They walked into the lift, mock arguing (flirting, according to Obi). "You said you didn't watch!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sunlight crept through the crack in the curtains, causing him to squint.

And man, his head hurt.

He heard movement and then a dip in the bed next to him. He looked up to see Shirayuki smiling down at him with a glass of water and a small cup of something in her other hand.

"This is from Suzu. He gave me this remedy in case I needed it one day," she whispered, trying to be quiet seeing how his head hurt.

But how did she know?

"Thanks," he murmured, taking the cup and downing the murky green colored substance. "Fuck, that tastes awful."

Shirayuki chuckled and then handed him the water. She watched him intently as he downed the glass and sat the glass on her bedside table.

Obi leaned back onto the pillow and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt warm lips on his forehead and his eyes shot open in surprise to find Shirayuki's eyes staring back at him.

She smiled in amusement but he was practically having a heart attack from the intimate way she had just kissed him.

"What exactly did we do last night?" he blurted out with a groan but realised he was fully clothed.

This time she laughed. "We didn't have sex if that was what you wondered! I used to give my friends at the orphanage a kiss on the forehead when they got sick."

He sighed in relief but Shirayuki stared at him oddly when he did. She knew he wasn't interested in her but for a moment, a streak of disappointment went through her.

She plastered a smile on her face. "You did drink a lot though and said a lot of things-"

"What things?!"

" _Anyway_..." said Shirayuki, avoiding the question as a blush began to creep onto her cheeks. "You better go have a shower and go to work, its seven thirty."

As he moved quicker than lightening to the bathroom, Shirayuki followed him and gave him a towel. He looked over his shoulder and tried to ignore the fact that her legs were showing and the tank top she wore was very tight.

It was her normal night wear, he knew that, but he rarely saw it. And where did she sleep anyway? There was only one bed...

"Quickly now, don't want Zen to get angry...or maybe its actually eight thirty and I've now exacted my revenge!" She laughed, closing the door, leaving Obi to wonder if she was telling the truth.

"Miss...that better not be true!"

But all he could hear was her cackling from behind the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, she had half lied. It had been eight o'clock. So he _was_ late.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Obi," glared Zen from behind his desk. "But I don't have time to scold you. Izana is visiting soon and I need you to liaise with his guards about security. He's been quite skittish since the attempt on his life last year."

Obi nodded and left with a smirk on his face.

 _Take that Miss...no revenge here_.

"Oh and didn't you wear that suit yesterday?"

He smile fell and he stopped in his tracks. "Uh...yes Master. The laundromat is under repair-"

"Its crinkled...did you sleep over at a girl's place?" he asked with a chuckle and Obi turned to face him awkwardly.

 _Yes, **your** girl's place, actually._

"No? I just don't iron but won't happen again, Master," he said with a grin and then walked out the door with Zen shaking his head.

An hour had passed and he was getting no where with Izana's men.

"You're saying you don't know if he will be entering the front or back? And you call yourself security?" And then the line went dead.

Obi gripped the receiver tightly in annoyance and slammed it on the hook.

"Yo, Obi, a girl's here to see you. I think its the red head," drawled Mihaya, swinging on his chair while watching the security camera on the television screen.

He had some chips in his mouth and his feet were crossed on top of the desk.

Obi glared at him as he walked toward the door but as he passed Mihaya he grabbed his feet, throwing them off the desk.

"Hey!"

"No feet on the desk, monkey."

Mihaya narrowed his eyes at his 'superior', muttering expletives under his breath.

The body guard walked out to the security desk to see Shirayuki beaming up at him. He walked around the desk to meet her to see she had something in a brown paper bag.

"You left something at my apartment," she smiled and handed him the brown paper bag. "Also, I made your lunch because I won't be at the florist today."

Obi raised an eyebrow. "Why's that, Miss?" he asked, taking the bag from her.

Her eyes diverted for a moment - that in itself was suspicious.

"Apparently the President wants to talk to me when he arrives...I mean... _me_ Obi, why me?"

He sighed and shrugged.

It was nice that she brought him lunch and what ever he left at the apartment but people would talk if she did this again. After all, this...her meeting with Zen's brother was just a reminder.

 _Don't forget...she's untouchable._

"Thanks. But gotta get back to work, Miss."

She looked at him confused and then he was back in his office. She had stood there for a minute and knew that awful feeling in her gut was her feelings being hurt at how short Obi had been with her.

He watched from the monitor when Shirayuki turned and left and he did feel a little guilty. But it was for the best, right?

"That's dangerous territory, stray cat. I mean, banging the boss's missus...wow-" joked Mihaya but then Obi slapped him upside the head. "Ow, dude!"

Obi sat back over at the desk and glared at the brown haired little shit.

"I'm not banging her-"

"Then why did she bring your lunch and why did she look upset when you told her to leave so suddenly?" asked Mihaya with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Don't get any ideas, Mihaya. I have work to do...and it wasn't sudden," said Obi, rolling his eyes, wondering why he was even explaining himself to the likes of _him_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was nervous and maybe a little paranoid. He was staring at her pointedly and it hadn't escaped her knowledge at how he had _purposely_ taken the time to have her meet him when he had a busy enough schedule as it was.

"You know, I like you, Shirayuki," he said with a sigh, leaning back in Zen's chair like he owned the place.

His cool blue eyes studied her from his position, leaning forward to connect his hands together with his elbows sitting firmly on top of the desk.

"Uh...thank you, Sir?"

He laughed. "But let me be frank with you. This infatuation that Zen has with you...that is _all_ it is. And maybe I didn't care that you are a dancer, in fact, apparently you're quite famous back in Tanbarun and that intrigued me. I think that someone who is passionate about something that much that they would travel all over the world to study it in full is commendable. However...in a strip club? Well, that is another story entirely."

Shirayuki's eyes widened. Of course he knew.

"I told Zen I wouldn't do it again!" she exclaimed, trying to redeem herself somehow.

"Oh? Because you were seen there again _after_ that conversation, last night."

The color drained from her face. She was found out, it seemed. But Zen would understand, wouldn't he?

"Look, Mr President-"

"Izana is fine, Shirayuki. I'm not the King."

She cleared her throat, her forest green orbs full of determination.

"Izana. It was more because a friend of mine needed help-"

"That's the problem. Your _friends_ are of that standard where it will put you in the lime light. Can you really give that all up, Shirayuki? That includes the friends of yours who are strippers and it means you can't dance anymore."

Shirayuki's eyes widened. "Z-Zen wouldn't want me to give all that up, not because _you_ tell me I have to! He knows its my passion..."

Izana looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "But he already has, hasn't he?"

She pulled a red strand of hair behind her ear and looked away from the President.

"I understand your position. You shouldn't have to give up something you love, nor should you have to change who you are. That is my point. You are who you are...and _Zen_ is who _he_ is. He will lead this country one day, when I either retire or hand over the position. If he marries someone closer to his standing, that person won't have to give up anything because they will already have what it takes to stand beside him."

The words cut through her like ice and yet, she could tell by his eyes that he was sympathizing with her. Yes, his words were truthful but there was no malice or ill intent behind them.

It was simple fact.

Her and Zen were just two completely different people.

"T-Thank you for meeting me, Izana. I should...go," she said quietly, tears in her eyes as she got up from her chair.

Shirayuki's knuckles were white from gripping her hand bag too tightly.

"Think about it Shirayuki. He won't let you go so easily, but, he will if he has to."

She didn't respond and simply left quietly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shirayuki decided to try and give up her hobby...her passion. For the last few days she didn't respond to her friends from the red light district or from down town at the orphanage. She told Trina that unfortunately she couldn't fill in for her at the strip club and she cancelled her dance classes where she taught Jazz, Ballet and tap.

She said it was only for a few days because this was a trial. This would determine if she could give it all up, for Zen.

Obi hadn't talked to her much and didn't even bother to visit her at the florist. It confused her too because they had been fine, happy even, until the day she brought him lunch in the security department.

But she wondered if it was because he remembered what he'd said to her after she'd invited him up for a drink...or worse, what she had said too...and she had been sober as a judge.

"I'm proud of you, Shirayuki," smiled Zen as they sat under an oak tree on the grounds, having lunch.

She smiled at him but somehow, she didn't feel whole. Her body itched to dance, to feel the way her body moved to music to just be...free. She missed her friends, she missed Yuzuri (a botanist by day and an exotic dancer by night), she missed...Obi.

"If you can do this for the rest of our lives then we have a chance with Izana!" he exclaimed happily, leaning over to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

He was being sweet, she knew that, but then why did she feel so irritated?

"Zen. Couldn't I just...couldn't I just dance sometimes? Maybe just once a week? And you could choose where and what it is, I just...I miss it so much," she said sadly, turning to face him.

He seemed to stiffen and then pulled away to look at her seriously.

He did feel awful for making her give this up but this was the only way.

"Look, its not me you have to convince. I don't care, honestly, but if I'm going to be President some day it will reflect badly on me and the Wistalia name if they find out my partner is into... _that_."

Her eyes widened in shock. She didn't want to fight with him but somehow, through this trial of hers, she was starting to understand what Izana meant.

"So you're saying that if we are to be together, I have to give it up. My friends, my hobby...everything I love-"

"But if you love me more, isn't it worth it?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

Shirayuki pursed her lips. "Then maybe..." she began, taking a deep breath but oh god, this was the truth wasn't it? What she was about to say had been in front of her the whole time, hadn't it?

"...maybe I don't love you _more_ than my happiness."

Zen's eyes widened. She expected him to yell at her and scream in sadness and anger at how she humiliated him and was tearing him up inside.

Instead, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Shirayuki. I was going to make you give it all up, just to...to be the perfect girl that would make Izana and this family happy."

Now she was shocked. "This is the end, isn't it?"

He didn't speak and instead got up from the ground and headed back to the mansion. "Yes, Shirayuki. It is."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shirayuki found herself on Obi's doorstep. She wasn't even sure if he was home or not but she knocked anyway.

She heard footsteps and when he opened the door his eyes widened in shock.

"Uh...hello, Miss. What can I do for you?"

Now that she was here, she found it hard to find her words. She nervously pulled at her jean pocket but then decided to face Obi with determination in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I know that...well, I think that I must have done something to upset you the other day and I just wanted to apologise," she said with a small smile.

He looked at her incredulously and shook his head.

"Look, Miss...you didn't do anything, I've just been busy. I'm sorry I haven't visited you at the florist. And Master, I'm sure that-"

"We broke up. Well, its not like we were together or anything anyway," she said with a sad smile. "But we're just two different people."

Obi's eyes widened. "Oh."

"I've missed you, that's all. We're friends, aren't we Obi?" she asked with hope in her eyes, looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah...course, Miss. Um, did you want to come in?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A year had passed since the day that her and Zen had decided to part as friends.

Sometimes she found herself thinking about that time in her life and she would just smile fondly because Zen was still an important part of her life, but, as a friend.

After time, she realised that this was better. It always was going to be better with them as friends.

"Miss?"

Shirayuki turned, secateurs in hand as she'd just finished trimming the ends of some beautiful tulips and lilies. She smiled brightly, putting the tool down on the bench to greet him at the back door.

Somehow he had managed to acquire the key to the back door, she wondered if it were Ryuu who had given it to him.

"Obi! I thought you were guarding Zen today at the festival?"

He nodded. "Yeah but the flowers-"

"Oh, of course! They're done!"

She raced around the edge of the table, in a fluster, and just as she was about to grab her clipboard (with the intent to tick off all the bunches she had just arranged), she slipped on some stems that were lying on the ground.

She knew it was going to hurt so she prepared to brace herself for the fall...to find that she didn't even come close to the ground.

Golden orbs looked down at her and she felt one of his strong arms behind her back, holding her up from the ground and holding her body close to his.

"Jeez, Miss, you still have time. No need to rush," he laughed.

She found her footing but she was still looking up into his eyes, with the palm of her hand flat against his toned chest.

Shirayuki felt flustered and her cheeks began to heat up. He had loosened his grip and was mildly surprised that she hadn't let go of him.

Lately, she seemed to notice a lot more of Obi. The way he smelled of pines in the morning, bread after lunch and sometimes at dinner, smelled of the ocean from the cologne he wore. She had bought that for him a few birthdays ago.

And she noticed how tall he was and that he was fit and nimble (when she'd watched Zen, Obi, Mitsuhide and the security guys play football a few times - a monthly tradition) but also broad and muscled.

But what really bothered her was how attractive he was and how she had missed it all this time. And how he was so attentive of her, watched all her dance shows (even at the strip club when Trina wanted to spend time with her daughter), protected her from unwanted attention and just...listened to her.

"Oh!" she said suddenly, realising she had been staring too long and pushed herself away quickly. "I-I'll be done in a minute. Ryuu will be here soon to help put them in the truck."

He watched her whizz around the shop, flustered and wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One day, she realised the feeling she had.

It was so much more intense and _different_ than any feeling she'd had about any other man. She couldn't stop thinking about him and Yuzuri had commented on it when she came to visit Lyrias one weekend.

 _"You've got it bad," sniggered the girl._

 _Shirayuki rolled her eyes. "That's your baby brain talking," she said with a smirk and her green orbs lowered to the botanist's stomach which had a baby bump sticking out from her tank top._

 _Yuzuri laughed and shook her head. "You know, I'm not joking."_

 _Her smile faded and she nodded. "I know."_

 _"Why don't you tell him?"_

She'd tried so many times to tell him how she felt. She had even snuggled up to him so many times (mostly while watching movies), hoping he would make the first move but he never did.

They spent so much time together; lunch, dinner - even if Obi was late from guarding or doing jobs for Zen, he always made time to have dinner with Shirayuki. And on weekends, if Obi wasn't required to work overtime with Zen or Shirayuki didn't have a show to perform, they would go have a picnic in Tanbarun or go up the mountains in Lyrias and sometimes, they just spent a day inside, watching TV shows. Granted, most times Ryuu would be there too.

The young man said he hated it, but he said he needed the exercise when they went climbing up the mountain or that his Netflix was broken and so wanted to use theirs.

But then other times, it was just them.

Why couldn't she say it?

"Hey, I think I'm outta of milk, Miss."

She turned her head to face him from the couch to see him pouting at her from the kitchen. Shirayuki sighed, getting up from her comfy position and padded into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge door to find that yes...he was out of milk and then closed the door again. She turned to find him towering over her with a raised eyebrow.

"What, didn't believe me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Say Obi...I think I love you."

The cup he'd been holding, full of disgusting instant coffee (and no milk), smashed to the ground and he stared at her wide eyed.

And then her own eyes mirrored his and she raised her hands to her mouth as her cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"W-what did you say?" he managed to get out, staggering back a bit with his back now leaning on the edge of the sink.

"I said...I lo-" when suddenly a hand was on her mouth.

" _Don't_."

His demeanor had changed and all vestiges of a smile had left his face.

She narrowed her eyes and removed his hand from her mouth with hers.

"Don't what?"

"Don't say that."

How could she just...say that?

He knew he'd been spending way too much time with her. He knew that one day it was going to bite him in the ass.

Oh, he loved her. Yes...yes he did. But Zen? Although she and Zen were just friends now, he'd often caught Zen's fond gaze in her direction. No one could miss it but her.

He'd taken it too far. This friendship, he _knew,_ was way beyond what friendship should be. And anyway, she said things like that sometimes but he knew she meant it platonically and it damn well killed him.

So maybe he snapped at her...maybe he was furious.

"What? Say what I feel?" she looked at him exasperatedly, her back against the cool fridge.

"No...you say it because we're friends and-"

"No, I love you. Not as friends, well, yes it is but its more-"

"Well we can't. So just... _don't,_ " he snapped, eyes narrowed. His hands clenched the bench either side him and his knuckles began to turn white with the pressure.

Shirayuki's eyes flew open.

Ah. Perhaps she had read him all wrong.

"Oh. I...see. I'm sorry, then."

She had to leave, no, she wouldn't be staying. What a fool she'd been to assume things like that!

And poor Obi, he was just probably feeling awkward and ever since she had realised her feelings she must have seemed so pushy.

Shirayuki smiled up at him but it didn't reach her eyes and he just stared at her.

He watched her leave his apartment, just stunned. He'd just snapped at her and he never did that...why wasn't she angry? Why did she look so damn sad?

Why was she crying?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He'd tried calling her but she wouldn't answer.

"Stupid," he muttered to himself. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Obi knew he'd hurt her and he'd promised himself he never would. He'd been so mad but it was never at her, it was at the whole situation because he wanted to stay loyal to Zen but after she had left his apartment, he remembered what he'd thought of Zen a year ago.

He remembered thinking, if he were him, he wouldn't ever let her go.

And then she'd practically put her heart right on the table in front of him...and he crushed it, like a fucking idiot and all because he was afraid.

He'd never been loved and he had never fallen in love with anyone either. Before meeting her, his concept of love was distorted and broken.

So maybe he had been scared when she said she loved him.

* * *

Dancing was her only reprieve. She knew how to feel, what to do and it soothed her, if only for an hour.

But today, she was teaching the kids. It was a new studio, over in a small village that bordered Clarines and Tanbarun.

She looked down at the teens and they looked up at her like she was some sort of dancing angel.

"Wow! How do you move like that, Miss?!" said one girl, her eyes alight with curious wonder.

"Practice," smiled Shirayuki. "Now, I want you to all line up and show me what you can do."

When the lesson had finished, some parents came to pick up their children and find out what the new dance teacher was like.

She was in conversation with a middle aged woman - the mother of the girl who had commented on her dancing prowess and then she noticed a familiar blonde guard, standing outside the doors to the studio.

The parents walked out with a wave, with their kids in tow and Shirayuki went out to greet the woman.

"Shirayuki. As graceful as ever," smirked the woman.

"Thanks! So, _Kiki_ , to what do I owe the pleasure?"

And then the blonde woman looked over her shoulder and the man she'd been avoiding for the past week was standing there.

"Miss..." he said, stepping forward, looking at her solemnly.

His golden orbs penetrated into her soul and it made her heart skip a beat and then she looked at Kiki who had an expression of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Shirayuki, but he wouldn't let up. I'll leave you to it then."

She watched the older woman walk off to her car and then she was gone.

"I-I just have to lock up," she said quietly, turning and walking back into the dance studio.

Shirayuki padded toward the back of the room where there was a door. She made sure it was locked, took off her dance shoes, replacing them with sneakers to match her skins that she had on with a loose grey half length t-shirt.

And walked to the light switches, turning them off and then walked out the door, closing it behind her and used the keys to dead bolt it.

When she turned, Obi was still standing there.

"Miss-"

"Look, Obi. I saw that you called and I'm sorry I didn't get back to you. I'm fine, really," she said with a smile.

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Don't do that. Don't act like you're okay when you're not and I...I'm sorry...for what I said," he said softly, walking up to her but she backed away. She felt the door at her back and held up her hands.

"Look, you don't need to be sorry. I'm the fool, really," she said, her voice quivering.

But she refused to cry. She wouldn't look as pathetic as she did a week ago and it would just make Obi feel awkward again.

Her eyes avoided his gaze but all so suddenly, he was much closer than before.

"You're not, Miss. You're not, I _promise_ you never were," he said, his golden orbs studying her.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"It was my fault...I assumed things and I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have ruined us by telling you-"

"I tried calling you because I wanted to tell you that I was just scared."

She looked up at him in confusion. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail but a few wisps of her red locks fell in front of her eyes and he reached over and tucked them behind her ear, delicately.

"B-but you're never scared," she said dumbly.

He almost laughed but instead, settled with an amused smile. "Yeah, only when it comes to you. And you didn't ruin anything, that was all _me_."

Obi looked down at her and then leaned in, placing his lips softly onto hers. Her eyes flew open but when he didn't move away, she closed them.

A hand went up to the back of her head and another to her lower back, pulling her body closer to his. She moaned into his mouth when his tongue started to edge its way into her mouth, over her lips and onto hers.

It was the most euphoric feeling for her and she snaked her arms up. One around his waist and another to the back of his neck.

Then he pulled away and they stood there, inches from each other, breathless. "I love you too...and I missed you."

"I missed you too!" she exclaimed happily and then jumped into his arms.


End file.
